after life
by yaoifangurl808
Summary: Yullen. Kanda dies. Allen is pregnant. Kanda comes back in the after life. Kanda meets his son. M-preg. Yaoi. OC.


**Ellen: hello? Is this thing on?... Helloooo?**

**Kibbles: It's on lenlen-chan**

**Ellen: Oh... Hehe that was embarrassing. Anyways... This is a yullen story because I am a major yullen fan.**

***Poppy walks into the room yawning***

**Poppy: Lenlen-chan! I'm so so happy to see your alive! **

**Ellen: yesh shir! But ccan you do the disclaimer Poppy?**

**Poppy: the time she will own -man is when humans grow gills so that means... NEVER! **

* * *

><p>"KANDA!" I scream his name when I saw him on the ground in a puddle of blood. I ran to him and brought his head to my lap as I sit down next to him. I cupped his face in both my hands and started to cry. "Kanda? Kanda, please dont die. Everybody needs you. Our baby needs you. I NEED YOU! KANDA! PLEASE! DONT LEAVE ME!"<p>

Kanda brought his hand to Allens face and looked at him with rare tears in his eyes and whispered "I'm s-sorry.. Moyashi... I love... You... and tell or kid I... lo-loved... him.. t-too..." with that Kanda's hand dropped.

"No...nonononono... no.. NO! KANDA! NO! PLEASE! KANDAAAA!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>IN THE AFTER LIFE<strong>_

"papa?" A little boys voice called.

"Yes, son? " a man with white hair and silver eyes looked at his son.

"If only women can give birth, then how did you give birth to me?"

Allen was shocked. He didn't want to tell his son so soon still. So he told his son with a smile: "I'll tell you when you're older, KC"

KC frowned but nodded. "Can you drop me off at school today pa?"

"Sure, "

KC waved goodbye to his father and walked into the school. Tears escaped Allens eyes when his past life memories came rising into his head. He walked to the park and say on the snow covered swing. He brought his hands to his face and quietly sobbed. Tomorrow is Christmas eve... 2 days before his birthday. Allen sobbed more as he remembered what Kanda always did for Allen on his birthday. Kanda would go to his room in a tux holding a white rose and take Allen to dinner. Allen shook violently not from tge cold but from crying.

Little did he know a certain tall samurai was walking in the park, near the playground.

*KANDAS POV*

'WHY THE FUCK DID IT HAVE TO BE SO FUCKING COLD! God!' I thought angrily. I stuffed my hands into my pocket to try and keep them warm. The Moyashi's birthday is in two days and I have no fucking clue on where the hell he is. I've been searching for the Moyashi for 4 months. And had no fuckingtrace of Allen Walker anywhere! I stopped in my tracks when I heard a sob. I look over to the song set and there... I saw my Moyashi.

*NORMAL POV*

Kanda walked up behind Allen softly and bent over to check if it really was his Moyashi. Then a quiet 'Kanda' escaped from the flush lips. 'Moyashi! It is my Moyashi!' Kanda thought happily. He walked to the front of Allen.

"Aren't you cold, Moyashi?" He asked softly.

Allen froze. 'No... It can't be.. I saw him die in front of me.' Allen slowly looked up and gasped. 'It is! Kanda IS back! '

"K-Kanda?"

"I was hoping for a better reaction but-" Kanda didn't get to finish his sentence when he was suddenly glomped by the British boy. Kanda huffed back and whispered sweet things to Allen airing Allen that Kanda was in fact alive. Allen suddenly bolted up still straddling Kanda when he remembered something very important.

"KC! You have to meet KC!"

"Who's KC?"

Allen didn't answer, instead he dragged Kanda to the school and went inside.

"Hi, I would like to take Kyo Christopher W. Kanda out of school early please?"

"Sure thing sir, " the clerk behind the desk said and called KC's teacher to tell him to come to the office.

KC walked into the office and saw his dad and a man with long hair.

"Pa, who is this?"

"I will explain everything at home, come on" Allen told his son.

*AT ALLENS HOUSE*

Allen told Kanda and KC everything. "So this is my son?" "And this is my dad?". Allen nodded. "Yes,".

KC looked at Kanda and Kanda looked at KC. KC looked to his other father and they both smiled at Kanda saying:

"O kaeri nasai, Yuu,"

"O kaeri nasai, Tou-san,"

Kanda's eyes widened then he smiled softly replying :

"Tadaima, mina,"

* * *

><p>*DA END*<p>

PLEASE REVIEW IT MALES ME VERY HAPPY! ^~^


End file.
